


逆向二进制

by Doswin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who(2005)
Genre: M/M, Timey-Wimey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doswin/pseuds/Doswin
Summary: “时间之河各有流向，你不能记住它们，是的”他于是走向清清冷冷的圣诞夜，走向百年的悔恨，走向已知的故事——他知道是时候了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作，时间旅行者和时间旅行者的故事，首发lofter

01.

10th重生的时候特意跑遍了整个宇宙去告别，把对他来说本该稀疏平常的重生折腾的像生离死别。按11th的说法，那时他还年轻有点自恋，当了九百年的大叔一时反应不过来自己成了小鲜肉，加上一想到自己九百年来最好看的一张脸自己再也见不到了就悲从中来。好在10th有两只右手，多出来的那只也在自己有限的生命里做出了甭管足道不足道好歹是真实存在的贡献，争气地替10th挣来一次重生，10th算是活了两辈子，别管日子多长，好歹是第一个循环12张脸从1st到8.5th再到11th中最赚的一个。

他觉得他已经见过了他想见的所有能见到的人，遗憾尽管还有也没什么所谓，换个角度想想他可是前11张脸里长得......咳咳不提这个，他可是女人缘最好的那个。 

这么想Ood的虽然唱得不错但介于本质意义着实不大吉利的歌声也没那么难以入耳了，何况谁能拒绝孤独旅程里相熟的朋友真诚亲切的问候呢，10th在心里真心实意地道谢。两颗心脏里都谢过了，也没工夫在脸上再谢一次，想来能特地来献唱一曲的Ood也不会介意朋友没有用语言表情回应他们义务劳动这种细枝末节的事情。

10th一边往Tardis里走一边冷静地想着红头发，重生能量已经在体内冲撞了相当久因此他走得踉踉跄跄。他知道走进街口的蓝色电话亭他就可以开始重生，但这几步路的距离在他眼里渐渐漫长成遥不可及，他伸了伸手尽管知道这并不能帮助他前进。摔在地上的时候他眼前是Rose说完“我爱你”之后等他回答时期待不舍又绝望的表情，是Donna笑着和他说再见时不以为然的天真的微笑，是他旅程中短暂过客们的或喜或悲，无数人的情绪一股脑儿地涌上来，最后所有人都慢慢远去了不论他是否愿意。

......没有红发金发也行，他想。

他就是在这个时候听见了那个只听过几次还不很熟悉却格外亲切的声音。

“......我早该知道的......该死的我就觉得这个发型很眼熟...这是某个我熟悉的地方，某个我不愿来的地方，某个......”

他听见积雪被踩踏的声音，可以想象短靴和长腿从左边飞奔而来，声音的主人揽着他的肩，把他从远看白茫茫特别好看近了就会发现并不是这样的积雪里拉起来，顺手在他因为脸朝地摔倒而沾上雪的西装和大衣上拍了几下，一气呵成不过是因为习惯成自然。

“啊，是你。”10th显然没料到这个，惊讶意外完了也没觉得有什么不应该的地方，自顾自地收缩了一下笑肌权当微笑可惜还不如面无表情，盯着11th看了两眼，突然扬起一个相当阳光相当喜悦的笑容来，好像又回到900岁刚重生那会儿和Rose没心没肺地游山玩水时的模样。

“你来的不巧我要重生了，你要不要留下来看看我的新面貌？哦我很抱歉，你看起来不太好......简直比我第一次见你的时候还要难过，相信我无论你失去了什么，一切都会好起来的......你不是真要留下来看我重生吧？嘿，我开玩笑的，你最好还是快点走，我这次重生拖了这么久，等会儿把Tardis炸了也说不定......”

\--------------------------

10th第一次见到这个穿着短靴戴领结的年轻人，还是在1599年的伦敦，刚和Martha欣赏并参演了没有剧本流传的莎剧《爱情胜利》，嚣张地用expelliarmus除去了女巫们的魔杖。Martha在台上谢幕，10th趁没人理他偷溜到幕后去找女巫们的水晶球。琢磨怎么处理这玩意儿才能阻止莎士比亚娶黑人姑娘Martha，就听见一个相当年轻的嗓音，语气温柔又疲惫，像慈祥的老祖母。

“直接找个杂物间随便一丢就好了，等大扫除的时候再整理，反正Tardis里面比外面大得多不是吗。”

10th扭过头，想看看这位声音年轻语气慈祥提的建议幼稚的像刚上七年级的调皮鬼的恶作剧的仁兄，结果幕后没点灯，角落里又挺暗，他只看见雪白的拉夫领被拿在手上，像朵花儿一样，还羞涩地抖了两下。

11th知道自己现在是个什么形象，不用回忆也知道10th心情挺复杂。

好在10th的重点并不在这个相当靠谱的出场：“你是谁？为什么在这儿？为什么知道我的Tardis里面比外面大？”重音“MY”咬得相当清晰。“你曾经和博士一起旅行过吗？博士去哪儿了？”

“谁知道他呢？”10th瞧见那人耸肩，递过来那个白色的被揉皱的拉夫领，“这个给你，相信莎士比亚先生会替自己感谢你的。”

他终于从角落里走出来于是10th得以看清这个奇怪的男人。粗花呢外套，领带，现代剪裁的长裤和短靴，以及年轻得近乎孩子气的外表与苍老的眼睛，10th觉得自己大概猜出了对方的身份，只是不知道这时候的对方距离现在的自己重生了一次还是两次。

是自己人那就没什么好担心的，10th伸手接了无比顺溜地往自己脖子上扣，11th就站在他身边面无表情看他扣了好一会儿还没戴上，颇带了几分无奈地帮他戴好，特地把结留在了后面。

10th稍微蹲了一点点方便11th研究那团花儿，他抬眼就是11的下巴，看不到对方的表情不代表他一无所知，他犹豫了可能0.1毫秒，张嘴就是“不要难过”。

多么直白又有力量的语言，11th想，真不愧是我。

“不要难过，别让它们跟随着你，”有了第一句之后10th明显不想停下来，“我还不知道你经历了什么，但你很不舍，你在努力用平静的心态面对什么......但你做不到......”

11th终于扣好了那团除了装逼没什么用的领子：“哇你现在真是好看，这玩意儿不仅衬老莎士比亚也挺适合你的。”

10th艰难地扭了下头，没忍住还是给了11th一个“你审美是不是有问题我好害怕重生啊”的眼神。他把手上的女巫水晶球举到眼前确认了一眼，站起来适应性地走了几步，听见11th的声音从后面飘过来：“好了你快回去吧，晚了就要错过了。你只需要知道生活处处是惊喜！”他用一种等着看好戏可惜这个好戏不那么容易看的遗憾的幸灾乐祸语气，略带愧疚地说完这么一句不清不楚的话，觉得都是自己人没什么好愧疚的，索性把10th干脆推走来得简单粗暴。

“等等！你没有和博士一起旅行过，对吧？你......”10th挣扎着回头不成功，被11th凭借着一脉相承的头脑智商打断后面的话：“下次见面你就知道了。”

10th很快明白让11th遗憾的好戏是什么。

他拉着Martha跑过目瞪口呆的街道，身后是伊丽莎白一世女王气急败坏的高喊：“抓住那个博士！他是我毕生大敌！”

啊，这还真是惊喜。10th看着慢悠悠飞来的箭矢，没心没肺地笑，好在最后还是眼疾手快关上了门。蓝盒子哼哧哼哧消失的时候1599年的伦敦还是它原本的十六世纪该有的模样，如果不计见到故人的女王陛下。

\--------------------------

10th只是没料到这个下次来得这么快，对于他来说只是过去了大概三百多天，尽管这一年过得可谓是相当不太平，他就在1562年的英格兰又一次见到了11th，确切地说是目睹11th从天上摔下来到掏出起子的全过程。

10th一边想这是谁，我为什么要跟着他一起拿起子，啊我不会猜对了吧这是我吗，如今这年头我想要见自己一面都这么艰难这么声势浩大吗，一边在心里翻着白眼想这帽子可真丑，我的审美为什么会变成这样，我到底是遭遇了什么才会重生成这样一个货色，浑然不觉真相是穿风衣西装和匡威的自己审美其实也很有问题。

“真是货真价实的骨感......我还从没从外面看过呢......”10th捡起毡帽戴上，和站起来的11th互相打量。

“哦，lovely”他们掏出眼镜互相指点，看向旋涡里的2013年，话说的倒是异口同声，但前提是它们能被算作两张嘴。

“所以她们中的一个是扎贡人，又大又红的橡胶怪，浑身是吸盘，舌头里还有毒囊......”

“对...对...对我完全明白你的意思谢谢了。”

这个对话到这里就进行不下去了，双方的白眼在中间相遇碰撞最后消失，谁也没讨着好。

10th在11th视线不及的地方打量未来的自己，上次在伦敦的初见他碍于11th明显心情不好，重点全在“我都不知道我经历了什么如何才能让我自己心情好起来”，没怎么关心自己成了什么样子，还是一样的瘦，不论是否忽略对土耳其毡帽的迷之喜爱都有相当独特的审美。11th明显已经往前走了许多，明显也越来越习惯于伪装出疯癫可爱又善良的模样。大概像是把化脓的伤口捂在纱布里不管不问就假装自己没有受伤一样。

他们自从看见第三个自己也就是不被承认的那一任出现就有了大概的确切的猜测，可直到尘埃落定冰冻了加里弗雷之后才提出来。是8.5th端着杯子问他们俩：“我不会记得这些，对吧。”

“我不会记住我拼尽全力救了加里弗雷，只会记得炸了它。”

“时间之河各有其流向，你不能记住它们，是的。”10th听见未来的自己这么回答过去的自己。

这么说来他知道自己也不会记得，会在离开这里之后把这次会面的所有事情忘得一干二净，包括英格兰草地上错误的婚礼。而这大概是他没有回去找伊丽莎白的原因之一，之二是因为他在1599年的伦敦发现女王陛下想要砍下他的头时愤怒至极，就像37年没见过他一样。

10th目送三台Tardis在引擎声中成了两台，看向11th的目光终于趁着此时落在他的背影上。他有太多话想问未来的自己，无奈尽管知道自己不会记得也还是一个也不敢问，事关时间线的事情总是需要小心谨慎，更别说自己的时间线和三个自己的时间线。

他挑了个最紧要的所谓终点先问了，是个完全没听过的地方Trenzalore，好在没听过，真要是恶狼湾之类去过还有难以割舍回忆的地方就糟透了。

“我们需要一个新的终点，因为...我不想走。”

走了就会忘记，忘记加里弗雷，忘记被我们承认的自己，忘记这么fatastic的一切，忘记见过你。

开弓没有回头箭泼出去的水也收不回来，他还是回头冲自己笑，冲第一次见面的Clara笑，冲2013年的伦敦和不知道叫什么的3D油画笑。

然后关门走向一百年的悔恨。

无论怎样这都是已经注定的事，他想，至少我的未来安然无恙。


	2. Chapter 2

02.

对于Doctor来说，碰见不同时期的自己是个几率蛮小但不为零的偶然事件，事实上只要是时间旅行者就有可能遇见过去或未来的自己，他们二者之间的差别，只有Doctor会重生所以单看脸看不出他们是一个人。

11th第一次用这张脸见到自己，是在所谓的低谷时期。他站在伦敦街头，身后是看不清道不明的浓雾。他看着这个自己守护着的国家这个星球，破天荒地萌生出“要不就这么算了哪怕宇宙再爆炸一次我也不管了”的想法来，还越想越觉得有道理，本来人类的发展就不能过度依赖外星科技，这也该是自己选择抽身离开选择置身事外的时候了。

他把Tardis停在了云端，不问世事近百年。

直到有一天早上他起床时瞟了一眼镜子，觉得自己今天的发型真是好看，虽然蓬松凌乱的像是被龙卷风洗劫后又被眼疾手快地塞进了发胶里，可就是一千零八十度无死角怎么看怎么顺眼。

11th难得地心情愉悦了一下，并成功地用这种他已经很久没经历的情绪影响了他的Tardis，她赌气似的关闭了所有11th想拉开的房间门，以一种“你不走这条路你就别走了”的傲娇心态把11th逼进了驾驶室，归根结底可能是因为实在停的太久了闷的慌。

他没有什么想去的地方也没有什么想见的人，于是从书架上随便抽了一张DVD放进Tardis的控制台，事实上这些DVD们是已经设定好的坐标，有些是常用坐标比如维多利亚时期的伦敦，有些则是闲着没事随手乱写的时间地点，无论如何这都不会是一场有目的的旅行，充其量算是“我的Tardis说要出来逛逛好吧那就出来转两圈”。

可等Tardis真的着陆了，他又开始纠结不情愿出去。他隐隐觉得这个地方不像预想的那样未知神秘便于解压，更像是某个曾经去过的地方。

他把DVD从控制台里拔出来塞进外衣里，拉开门只见到路上的积雪和空无一人的街道。

他把手指放进嘴里沾了口水又伸出来，脑子里有点乱于是只得出个模糊的2005年左右，算不出日子。可不用算也知道这是什么日子，街上的彩灯和挂饰哪怕挂了一层雪也还是洋溢着欢快的节日气氛。

圣诞节。

Tardis停在一个蛮偏僻的角落里， 11th关上门往外走，边走边扯头发。

这只是他思考时候的一个小习惯，却叫他一下子豁然开朗起来。他今天起床时仔细观察过自己今天的发型，不仅别致好看，还令他感觉相当熟悉。

他为什么会对这样一个得益于睡姿和床的发型感到熟悉？因为以前也这么睡过觉吗？

因为他见过这个发型的自己，见过这张脸顶着这个发型。

这是他重生的地方。

11th像只听到枪声的兔子一样突兀地转身，果然看见那身棕色长大衣倒在雪地里。他跑过去把对方扶起来，看见那身自己以前异常喜爱的英雄大衣和花领带，有一言难尽的痛楚。

好歹是自己选的衣服自己爱过的搭配，这么想着11th伸手扫掉了从积雪里粘上的寒意。

他听见对方也就是那个过去的自己惊讶又平和地说“啊，是你。”原先的千般疑惑不解一下子都不算什么了。他扶着10th横穿马路走向自己曾经的Tardis，边走边听对方滔滔不绝地在生命的最后时刻也不忘嘴炮。

第一次见面...... 11th心说我现在比你第一次见我糟糕这不是显而易见的吗。我还能失去什么才能比现在更糟糕。

无论失去了什么，总会好起来的......哪怕冲着这句话，他也得逼着自己从低谷里走出来。好在没有提及具体时间，情况变得像是“我知道我自己总有一天会死但我不知道是一小时后还是一千年后”。

但哪怕没有听到这句话，他也能预料到自己之后会做出的选择。这么不值得原谅的世界，这个一度想要放弃的星球这个宇宙，自己还是要选择原谅它。

他把10th扶进Tardis，在10th惊讶的“你不是真要留下来看我重生吧？”的疑问里耐心地笑：“我该走了......你应该还有一点时间看看她。”

10th从没见11th笑得这样温柔决绝，事实上10th和11th满打满算也只见了没几次面， 11th也从没想过自己还能这么笑。他知道10th不舍得离开，可他作为11th有什么资格去感同身受呢？所以他只能看着自己，不得不说这张脸是真的挺好看，他光是看着都有点儿不舍。

好在他及时地转身，冲进清清冷冷的圣诞里去。

Tardis的门在他身后合拢。

他走出许久才停住脚，站在自己的Tardis前，拍去肩头的雪，带着落寞和解脱的释然推开门，随手把外衣揉作一团往驾驶台上扔。

他把那张CD放进了10th的Tardis的蓝色书架里。

Tardis哀哀怨怨地震一下，放开了对房间门的限制。

\--------------------------

有始有终。11th想，再有道理不过了。

说来他在第一次见到过去的自己之后又见了一次1st，一次8.5th和一次10th，还成功在三个自己的智商叠加下改变了自己曾经做出的一个选择冰冻了加里弗雷。

和10th的第一次见面完全是Tardis暗搓搓的私心，不过好歹是出现在了该出现的地方。那时候他满脑子“这个发展不对劲”“我知道我自己为什么不开心可我什么也做不了”。

他明知道自己不会被发现，在塞CD时还是紧张得要命，万一自己记错了呢万一根本就不是这个时候呢，好在有惊无险。他也不知道10th看见没有，他记忆里是没有但两百年过去了他还真没有百分百肯定的决心。

略过这个不提，从外面看自己果然是十分新奇有趣的体验。自己那时候的确挺好看的，眼睛会说话已经不足以形容了，应该是眼睛会念莎士比亚的级别。

他坐在壁炉边想这些往事，炉火燃烧的噼里啪啦声轻轻地炸裂开，他一下子清醒过来。耳边还是那个问了几百年的问题，他也已经在Trenzalore的圣诞镇呆了900年。

他看着递给他拉花筒的Clara，她还是在维多利亚时期做家庭教师和酒馆侍应时的模样，诚实领域里的圣诞镇也还是他刚降落时纯粹又淳朴的模样。他们都没有变，变的只是他。

他伸手抚过那条裂缝，觉得这可能是自己最后一次这么对它，九百年都给了它如今终于不用再等九百年了竟然还有点解脱。好在他自认两千多年都活得够潇洒够精彩，哪怕出去就被天降攻击一招终结也没什么遗憾。

......开玩笑的怎么可能没有遗憾呢，可死亡这玩意儿不可避免又总是想被避免，干脆简单粗暴点像个真正的勇士一样去直面人生。

11th站在阁楼顶，看着有史以来最声势浩大的重生，心想人生还真是处处有惊喜。他都做好心理准备了来上这么一出，你们要反悔退兵也不带这么玩儿的。

重生开始之后有不长不短的一段时间，这点在他还是10th的时候就知道。10th走遍了全宇宙去告别，可11th真不知道自己要去哪，反正他再也见不到想见的人。他回到几百年没见的Tardis，他的老姑娘就站在墙边静静等待他。

真好。

他想了一路，还真叫他想起一个非去不可的地方来，输入坐标的时候相当不平静，就像他每次出发的时候一样雀跃激动。

1599年的伦敦。

还有什么比自己更适合的临终告别对象吗。

他走在伦敦的街头，不得不说自己之前对它最深的印象只有维多利亚时期深夜的浓雾，不用渲染的恐怖片氛围，如今白天来看看竟然意外地和平。想来白天的居民们也不会知道两百年后的伦敦里都住着怎样的生物。

他拎着怎么看怎么像瓦楞纸的拉夫领，优哉游哉晃荡到剧院，轻车熟路钻进后台找个角落蹲起来。听着外面的特效知道女巫们都会被关进水晶球里，还颇不长记性地担心了一下，好在听到expelliarmus的时候还是记起了自己对老JK的夸奖。

他听见10th掀开帘子走进来，拿起关着女巫的水晶球把玩，皱眉抿唇，于是知道10th在为难。

“直接找个杂物间随便一丢就好了......”11th张口，然后那个房间就会因为占内存而被Tardis删除，他在心里补充。

“博士去哪儿了？”“谁知道他呢。”

11th听见自己说。

他把拉夫领扣在10th脖子上，觉得他这个样子真是像极了黑色档案馆里那幅油画，惊觉这可是娶了伊丽莎白女王的人。

10th开口就是重磅惊雷，他说不要难过。说实话11th还被这句话吓了一跳，10th要是不提他都要忘记自己还在重生了。

也许现在他才能说自己对10th的不舍有了那么一点点感同身受。重生以后就掩藏的很好的属于前一任自己的情绪流露出来，他想，原来我自己当时......有这么难过吗。

他尽量温和不露痕迹地把它们压回去，换上一贯的欢快轻松，：“好了你快回去吧，晚了就要错过了。你只需要知道生活处处是惊喜！”

人生处处是惊喜，你永远不知道你下一秒会遇见什么人，也永远不知道下一秒会发生什么。

他看着10th走远，也起身往自己的Tardis走。1599年的伦敦也还是它原本的十六世纪该有的模样。

他知道是时候了。


End file.
